The Dream Stone
by LolaTheSa
Summary: Naruto finds a bright glowing stone, he just has too show his two teammates. NaruSakuFemSasu 4 shot.


**This is an Naruto, Sakura and Fem Sasuke story with lemons, if you aren't into that, don't read on lol. No lemons in this chapter tho.**

 **LolaTheSa does not own Naruto.**

 **They are 23 in this.**

 **Let's get to it.**

* * *

"Here?" Said an irate voice.

"Yes. 'here'." Another voice mimicked amused.

"Don't push it bastard!" The other angry person said.

"Try me, Naruto." The other replied cooled and collected.

The angry person, Naruto, growled. "Oh I will Sasuke." He growled as he stepped toward Sasuke, who just crossed her arms under her chest with an raised eye brow.

"Guys!" They both snapped their head to the new voice. "Calm down." Sakura scolded with an shake of the head as she pushed Naruto back a little then looked at Sasuke, she was watching her, she smiled and looked around. "This is an perfect place for a camp." She agreed.

Naruto groaned. "But, Sakura!" He whined looking around himself. "We should stop in town, we all could use an bath and an nice bed!" He said, they had been on the move and sleeping in camps for days, he, quite frankly, was tired of it.

"Don't be such an baby dobe." Sasuke bellowed, her sweet voice not sending off the anger she wanted to spit at him.

"Shut it teme!" He hissed back.

The third member of their group as the two begun another insult match sighed. She wouldn't lie and say what Naruto said was essentially wrong or even that she didn't want that. It's just the town he wanted to go to was not in the direction they wanted to go, so setting up camp was the better idea.

"Since when do you take bathes anyway?" Sasuke asked with a chuckle making Sakura giggle.

Naruto glowered at them both. "I TAKE BATHS!" He roared making both of his friends roll their eyes. "Hmph." He grunted childishly as he pouted and turned his nose up at them. His eyes closed. Sasuke thought the little gesture was cute while Sakura adverted her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm sure." The Uchiha teased. Inwardly tho, she seriously wanted to take an bath too, she just didn't want to get back tracked just because of a little grime though.

"So, are we setting up camp?"Sakura asked, looking at Sasuke who sniffed herself and grimaced a little. It seemed Sasuke wanted an bath just as much as Naruto. She did too. She smiled at her.

She nodded. "Might as well, it's still sunny out." She said as she took her back pack off. She heard an groan, her eyes went to Naruto who was re-adjusting himself facing away from her. "Being an pervert there dobe?" She asked with an smirked.

Naruto just frowned as he started unpacking his backpack, ignoring Sasuke. Seriously, he had no idea why the teme doesn't wear a freaking bra or even bindings, she just left her ample chest bounce around, and that's not even the worse thing... The worst is.. She knew he was freaking looking. On more the one occasion, she'd put an extra hop in her step to make her breast jiggle more, just for him... Ok, so his friend occupied a lot of his wet dreams... And she probably knew that too!

The Raven haired girl only chuckled as she watched him aggressively take out his things. She loved teasing him, she knew how she affected him, her eyes traveled down. catching his re-positioned bulge. She licked her lips, she doubted he knew how he affected her though.

Both of them didn't seem to notice Sakura looking between them, blushing herself. Naruto had unconsciously faced her way to.. uh... re-arrange himself, she damn near fainted. She has seen Naruto's.. Dick a number of times, but he wasn't hard any of those times, and he quickly hid it away each time. It was impressive looking.. for an flaccid cock. Being an Nurse, she saw her fair share and Naruto's definitely was on the big side and she hasn't even saw him hard... Yet.

Her and Sasuke were close friends, she admired the Uchiha, She knew Sasuke's ways with Naruto, sure sometimes she was jealous, cause it didn't seem she affected the Blond the way Sasuke did. Though, the raven haired girl always would say. 'You don't even flaunt anything so what could he possible be attracted too?', Sakura knew she didn't say that to be mean. In fact, she understood, she was not as... outgoing as Sasuke when it came to clothing herself.

But still, she wouldn't mind his attention. She might have not been the best of people to him when they were younger but she has grown up, and he did, and it shows, especially for him. She might not be as vocal or obvious about it, but the stubborn blond sure was handsome, and he occupied more then a few of her late night dreams... And self pleasure sessions.

"Are just gonna day dream about him or are you gonna set up your tent?" Sasuke asked amused with an knowing look. If teasing the blonde didn't please her enough, Sakura was just as susceptible to her teasing.

Not answering her, Sakura focused on setting up camp.

* * *

 _Twenty minutes later._

Getting the camp set up went by fairly quick, they took the longest on the fire. Naruto wanted to do it the old fashioned way, but the wind kept blowing out the light. Sasuke wanted to just use one of her signature fire jutsu to set it a flame, but the problem with that... She might burn down their tents and the rest of their stuff. So in other words, Sakura sided with Naruto and helped him get a fire going.

After that, Naruto went out somewhere in the woods, probably to take a piss. Sakura and Sasuke sat in the camp staring at the fire, the wind was still humming, so the fire wouldn't be going for long. And besides, there was still some light out from the sun, they set to fire up to cook their respective packed foods.

"He's been gone an while?" Sasuke commented after a while, she wasn't to worried about him though, he could take care of himself. And if he did fight, his style wasn't subtle or quiet, there would have been some indicator.

"Yea, I think he went to pee." Sakura replied, she didn't know why the Uchiha was worried, Naruto was as strong as her. Now if she, Sakura, was gone for a while, they should worry and come find her. She wasn't weak or anything, she could hold her own, she just wasn't strong like her teammates. Thinking of Naruto saving her, giving him an award. Sakura's eyes darkened abruptly just as quick as her mind, it made her shiver.. She might, might have a little more then a crush going on with Naruto.

Onxy eyes peered at her. "You should really get over that." She said pointedly.

"Huh?" Was the confused reply.

"Daydreaming about him, I mean if you are not going to tell him of your.. crush, you should get over it." She answered simply.

The pink haired girl glared. "Maybe you should get over whatever you have going for him." She snapped, she wasn't weak, she had an backbone. She just, more often then not didn't use it.

"'Whatever you have going for him'." She mimicked with an rolled of the eyes.

Sakura just glared.

"What I want is, a good fuck in the bed with him for as long as I have..." She trailed, not really knowing what to call her attraction to the blonde. Was it lust? An Crush?Something more? Sasuke wasn't some innocent flower like Sakura, she had tried to explore her sexuality, key word, try. Much to the disapproval of their sensei and basically anyone that knew, they basically told her(the people that knew what she was planning.), she had to be careful because people would try to get an claim to fame through her and get riches as well. She found out the 'fame' part the hard way, the guy she got with had spread it around like wildfire that he bedded the last Uchiha and took her virginity. No one believed him though so the rumors were short-lived.

That was beside the point, however, cause despite no one believing him. It struck an nerve deep inside her, and she got really pissed, no ONE used her like that, No one. She nearly beat the guy to death.

Ever since then, she's been searching for someone to explore herself with, someone she could damn well trust and not use her to get rich and get fame. Slowly, she has begun to realize that the person she could be with in that way was Naruto. She flirted with him easy, she knew he is attracted to her. But she was lost on how to go about getting him in an sexual relationship.

Crossing her arms, Sakura slumped where she sat. "Naruto would never go for something like that." She whispered, Sasuke heard.

"And what?" She growled. "He'll go for you instead?" She continued with narrowed eyes, she knew for a while about Sakura's crush on Naruto. "You had your chance remember?" She roared standing up with narrowed eyes. "You can have him whenever I am done with him." She finished pacing. Whenever that was.

"You know I'm not that girl anymore." She shot back, hurt. She had matured from how she was in the academy and teens.

"Yo-

"OH GUYS, YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT I JUST FOUND!" Naruto yelled walking into the camp with a wide smirk.

Both of them looked his way.

Naruto stopped, he stared at them. They looked tensed. "Everything ok?" He asked, what he wanted to show them could wait... For the moment.

"Yup" "Mmmhm." Was their response at the same time. He raised eyebrow. 'Yea right.'.. He shook in his head and smiled again, he didn't want want to get in on 'girl' problems. "Come on, you won't freaking believe it! It's so awesome.!" He said as he turned and walked off, expecting them to follow.

Sasuke and Sakura shared an look, they glared at each other before following their Blonde friend and.. respective crushes.

* * *

"WOW!" Sakura gasped.

"Told ya!" Naruto responded cheerfully.

"But it's out here in the middle of no wheres ville." Sasuke said, scratching her head.

"I thought the same." He replied, eyes twinkling.

"What is it?." Sakura said, shocked. She blinked before examining it more. It was clean cut, so obviously someone put the shining stone out here. "Hmm maybe someone from the town put it out here." She noted.

"Obviously." Sasuke mumbled, earning her an glare.

Their blonde friend however was still thinking. "It's an glowing stone guys, you'd think they'd make something so unique an town monument or something." He said thinking of how Konoha's Hokage mountain attracting so many people to come see it. Naruto hummed as he walked toward it.

"This is sweet and all but it's honestly just an glowing rock." Sasuke said looking at closer.

"Well you don't see it everyday I'm sure." Sakura replied.

She earned herself an snort. "I see better things." The Uchiha said laughing.

"Like dick?" Sakura shot back.

"Oh nice one." Was the reply. "But no, not yet at least, but I think the one I plan on seeing will hurt your feelings." She finished.

Sakura balled her hands in to fist. "Ugh, I will not fight you ov...

"GUYS" Naruto said excitedly as he retracted his hand from the stone. Both girls looked to him. "You have to come touch this thing." He said with an wide smile as he put his hand back on it.

"Why?" Sasuke asked walking towards the stone leaving Sakura, who huffed but followed.

Naruto looked from them both. "It feels great, it's like it seen this feeling of... 'pleasure? Through you!" He tried to explain, he wasn't good at explaining things, he usually left that to Sakura.

"I'm up for some pleasure." Sasuke joked as she touched it.

"Why not." Sakura said as she put her hand on the stone.

At first the girls felt nothing, they looked to Naruto questioningly. "Wait for it." He said just as the feeling he described ran through both Sasuke and Sakura, intense and fast. Both girls moaned a bit as the feeling grew. He grew so much, even for Naruto, that it forced them to close their eyes.

With their eyes closed, the stones glowed light explodes outward engulfing all three before dispersing into nothing leaving behind the three. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke then fell away from the stone to the ground unconscious. The stone is no longer glowing.

Craved into the stone in the center where Naruto touched is.

'Glows at Night, touch to feel the most pleasurable feeling ever.

More then one person shouldn't touch... Unless they are lovers.

Enjoy'

* * *

 **Next chapter contains the lemon.**

 **Want it to be Sakura or Sasuke's dream?**

 **Plot if Sakura is chosen.**

 **1- Sakura is transformed back into teen Sakura and is fucked aggressively by an angry Naruto.**

 **2- Sakura has 'traditional' sex with Naruto.**

 **3-Academy Sakura has her way with Naruto.**

 **If Sasuke.**

 **1- Sasuke finally has her way with Naruto.**

 **2- Naruto takes control and fucks Sasuke to her surprise.**

 **3-Transformed into her teen self, where she was still vengeful. Orochimaru manages to capture Naruto and there she has he way with him.**

 **If you don't like any of those, send me some and I'll see if I like it. Naruto's dream is Chapter 4 and will be threesome.**

 **Until Next time.**


End file.
